Steve vs Demoman
Steve vs Demoman is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-fourth DBX. Description Minecraft vs Team Fortress 2! Will creation or demolition prevail in a deathmatch? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Plains biome - Minecraft. Finally! After many, many hours of building, Steve took a few steps back and admired his work. It was complete. A large, awesome, 6x6 house built entirely of Lapis Lazuli. He smiled proudly and dusted his hands off. It was then he heard a loud howl and three grenades crashed into his structure, blowing it to oblivion. His smile quickly became a frown and he slowly turned his head around to see Demoman, armed with his grenade launcher, cheering. Steve then slammed on his armour and drew his bow, firing an arrow at the mercenary, who jumped out of the way. HERE WE GO! Steve fired more arrows at the Demoman, which the mercenary weaved away from, firing his grenades towards the craftsman. Steve's armour held up and he fired an arrow towards his opponent's legs. Demoman dropped a sticky bomb underneath himself and detonated it, launching himself into the air. He grabbed his glass bottle and smashed it across Steve's face, stunning him for a moment. Demoman then took his Eyelander and slashed Steve in the back with it. Steve staggered forward, but equipped his Diamond Sword, blocking the Demoman's attacks. After a brief clash of blades, Steve swung his right leg upwards and kicked Demoman in the side of the head, dazing the Scotsman. Steve then placed a TNT block down next to him and dropped a Redstone Torch next to it, turning it into a ticking time bomb. The craftsman backed away, but Demoman recovered in time, diving away from the explosion in the nick of time. He landed towards the remains of Steve's masterpiece, and Steve drew his bow once more and fired at the Demoman. The mercenary ducked behind the wall and peeked his head out from it, firing a grenade over towards Steve. Steve cut through it this time with his sword and rushed in towards Demoman. He swung with his sword, aiming for the Demoman's neck. The Scotsman ducked and bashed Steve in the chin with a headbutt, then swatted him with the side of his grenade launcher. He then dropped two sticky bombs onto Steve's armour and dashed away, blowing up Steve's main form of defense. The Demoman then fired multiple more grenades at Steve, who rolled away from them in time, but he found himself backed against the wall of his structure. Demoman then fired a grenade at Steve's head, to which the craftsman countered by placing a tower of two cobblestone blocks in front of him, which took the grenade for him. He then leaped out and stabbed at Demoman, but only managed to scratch his jaw. Demoman then smacked Steve again with his grenade launcher and loaded it with three more grenades, firing them towards the floor, allowing them to bounce towards his foe. Steve dodged the first two and used his Fishing Rod to grab the third and swing it back towards his opponent. The grenade detonated in front of him, blowing the mercenary back. He tumbled backwards and slammed against the wall of the remains of the Lapis house. Steve then charged for Demoman with his Diamond Sword equipped, but the mercenary took his Eyelander and threw it at Steve, impaling him through the heart. Steve stopped and dropped his weapon, eyes widening as he looked at the sword through his chest. In a matter of seconds, Demoman decorated Steve with multiple sticky grenades and detonated them, blowing the craftsman into several small chunks. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Bow vs Gun themed battle Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights